An FBI Gala
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: This is the companion piece to I Can't. BB, some SB, appearances by all the cast mostly. Title says it all, a Gala at the F.B.I. read and review. Bones and Booth
1. Chapter 1

An F.B.I. Gala by Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I wonder if I planned like the perfect murder, if I could end up being chased by the duo? Something to consider, excuse me while I go look for a victim, and a lion. You didn't hear that!

Rating: Pg-13 will get upped.

A/N: Italics are thoughts outside of quotes, and emphasis otherwise. Enjoy!

8888888888888

"Sweetie," Temperance Brennan jumped at the voice, "Can you come help me, Z-man has a date. He wants to take her dancing, except he doesn't know how."

Tempe's fingers slid across the keyboard and a soft beep was audible, "Fine, but, as payment, I need your help."

Angela bit her lip, debating cost versus reward, "Fine, where are the bones, the file?"

"I don't mean that kind of help, Ange."

A sneaky grin covered the artists face, "Then, what kind of help is it?"

Bren figured it was best to just tell her, "Booth and I are going-,"

She didn't get to finish because Angela Montenegro's squeals pierced the air, "He finally asked you out! Where's he taking you? Did you dump Sully?"

"No, Ange! Booth and I are going as _partners_ to an F.B.I. dinner Gala thing. Why would Booth ask me out anyway. I need your help to get ready, and I need a dress I think."

Angela's smile fell, "Oh, okay, when is it?"

The answer came with a nervous tone, "Tomorrow night."

Ange was only a bit jealous when she thought of the scene, "Lucky, going to a party with a bunch of hunky agents in tuxes. If one of them pulls a Bond, go with it. Does Sully know?"

"Ange, I don't know what that means," whatever answer she was expecting to get about her best-friends boyfriend, it was not the one she got, "Sully asked me to go with him, but I told him I was already going with Booth."

"And he's okay with that, wait, when did he ask?"

Tempe shrugged, "Sully doesn't have to worry, Booth and I are partners and nothing more," _unfortunately, but Booth would never cross that line, he doesn't even like me_, "Sully asked me Tuesday night at that club you all dragged me to."

Angela gave Tempe a smirk that said she knew exactly what club she was talking about, "Which club, was that the club where you did a sexy dance with the original hunk of the F.B.I.?"

"Yes Ange, that club,-wait! I did not dance sexy with Booth!"

Angela wanted to escape this with her skin, and still have artillery to use against the anthropologist for another conversation, "Sure, come on, teaching Zack to dace is like teaching a fish to walk on land."

"Angela, that doesn't make sense, wait, I'm coming."

Ange had started to walk out, and Tempe quickened her step until she could walk next to her best friend,…who was a girl. She could have more than one best friend, right? The platform had been cleared and Zack and Jack stood there waiting. Tempe shed her lab coat to reveal a black skirt that had a wide flare and a turquoise shirt. Surprisingly as she mounted the stairs, Jack stepped forward and offered his arm to her. Relenting with a small laugh and an uncertain glance at Angela, she took his invitation.

Angela pressed play and Jack whirled Tempe away. As the pair who had become very close since their underground confinement danced, Angela tried to explain the steps of the waltz to a very klutzy scientist. Zack who was supposed to be trying to lead was more or less wide eyed with the same fear that a child has of the dentist. Angela was doing her best to stifle the growing urge to laugh and teach him something simpler, maybe like the Snoopy dance.

Jack and Tempe went through the steps with unpracticed ease and tried not to laugh outright at Zack's new attempts to lead Angela. Suddenly the music stopped and Cam the Ham's tapping foot drew their guilty eyes over to her irate, and rather blue face.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Relaxing, do you have a problem with that?" Bones frowned at the woman.

Cam's eyes sparkled in anger, "Yes I have a problem with that, you all have work to do, and this is my lab!"

Clearing her throat, Tempe looked tat the woman, disdain dripping from her lips, "Dr. Saroyan, we are taking our lunch breaks, last time I checked, we were allowed to do what we wanted with that time."

Cam barely managed to restrain the growl, and she turned and huffed away from the 'squints'. Hodgins pulled his hands to his ears and wiggled his fingers as he stuck his tongue out. He had never like the woman, calling him cutesy names, only Angela was allowed to get away with that. Okay, and Tempe. Zack's eyes were wide, Cam was scary when she was mad, it reminded them of the case with the pig and the wood chipper.

The music started up again and the artist began to count ou the steps for Zack, "One, two, three, turn…"

888888888888888

Tempe unlocked her front door and stepped inside, Angels followed her in. The doctor dropped her briefcase on the desk and retrieved two beers from the fridge. Angela was already rooting through her closet when Bren came out after changing from her work clothes. Sitting cross-legged on her bed, she watched Ange throw clothing into a pile, as she nursed her beer. It was almost nauseating to watch, and the idea of taking a last minute shopping trip tonight was even less helpful, maybe, just maybe, it would be painless. A sudden squeal met her ears, she saw Angela leaning over an unidentifiable article of clothing.

"Bren, Sweetie, is this _the_ dress from Vegas?!?!"

TBC….

88888888888888888

Evil, cliff hanger, this is just a short chapter. I got like the flu, so I had a little down-time. Plus, I just needed to see my lovable Hodgey and Zack attack. Kidding, though I do love them. All reviews are welcome. Next chapter, Angela and Brennan go shopping Gasp they aren't the only ones who go shopping, see who shows up. Hee Hee. Reveiws on my nickname for Cam?

D of the B


	2. Chapter 2

An F.B.I. Gala by Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I wonder if I planned like the perfect murder, if I could end up being chased by the duo? Something to consider, excuse me while I go look for a victim, and a lion. You didn't hear that!

Rating: Pg-13 will get upped.

A/N: Italics are thoughts outside of quotes, and emphasis otherwise. Enjoy!

8888888888888

Chapter Two

Last time on An FBI Gala

"Bren, Sweetie, is this the dress from Vegas?!?!"

888888888888

Temperance froze, she bit her lip and it turned white under the pressure, "What are you talking about, Ange. We should get going, the stores aren't open all night you know."

Angela knew an escape tactic when she saw one, "I asked, is this the dress from Vegas?"

"Ummm, well, yes?" Bones answered nervously, her admission coming out like a question.

Angela stood up, clutching the black dress, "So, anything you want to share about what happened? I know Booth helped zip it up, any chance he did some…unzipping?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Brennan shook her head, "What do you mean, of course he did."

Her friends triumph was muted by the now obvious knowledge that Tempe didn't understand that there was an implied innuendo. Angela sighed, "Sweetie, you weren't kidding when you said you needed a dress. When was the last time you went shopping?"

Tempe thought for a moment, "With you."

Ange squeezed her eyes shut, "That was like four months ago. Come on, we left work early, let's go shopping!"

Angela laid the dress on the bed, followed her culture lost friend out of the apartment. She looked back and smiled at the dress, perhaps all wasn't lost.

88888888888

Angela dragged the scientist inside the store, it was the third they had been to, and so far, none of the dresses had been suitable. Well, that or each time Tempe had picked out something, Angela would complain it was not the perfect dress for her, the color wasn't right, the shape was tacky, the floral design was too big. Tempe half-heartedly looked through the racks and she had paused, thinking about Booth. Her fingers were gripping a dove gray gown that had only one strap that spread into a deep red length of fabric.

Angela stepped behind the anthropologist and said scientist jumped as her thoughts were interrupted, "Sweetie, its perfect! It says I'm smart and sophisticated, but take me home and you'll get the ride of your life."

Brennan looked reproachfully at the artist, "Ange, keep in mind, I'm not going on a date. I am going to represent the Jeffersonian."

Angela nodded, "Then you definitely want this dress, what better way to get more cases? I mean, not that I don't love my job, but I really can't stand Cam standing around bossing us around. When your on a case, we become your team, and I love you sweetie, her not so much."

Brennan just let out a breath and it turned into a faint smile, "Alright, this dress it is, just promise me that I won't look out of place."

Angela groaned, "Bren, when you walk into a room, you're kind of hard to miss. He'll love you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So, will you model a certain dress for me, maybe outline the evening and the whole fiancé thing. Did you two kiss?"

"I swear Angela, sometimes you're like an alien," Brennan frowned, but regardless of that, she twirled around, the dress held to her body. A small smile creeping across it, maybe being family with Booth would not be so bad, he never said what kind of family they were.

8888888888888

Brennan had a small skip in her jump the next morning as she entered the lab, she smiled pleasantly at the security guard and swung her briefcase a little too much. To the casual observer, one might assume that she had just gotten a thrilling case from a hunky agent, but in all actuality, she was loaded up with caffeine and thinking about later that night.

It was a sunny Friday morning, the birds were singing, and the corpses were all in their coolers, it looked to be a calm day. Brennan had managed to reach her office without encountering a single squint and she was just sitting down to outline some notes for her book when a too cheery knock came from her glass door. She looked up startled and saw someone she was not exactly thrilled to see. Sully had on a shirt that said, 'F.B.I. (Female Body Inspector)' she contained her laughter, if badly, and thought how the beat up shirt made him seem more and more like an over eager school boy, maybe it was is smile that said, 'That's not a pickle, I'm just really glad to see you.' Sully was just getting on her nerves lately, she had been certainly had better sex, and despite what she had told Angela, he really wasn't that imaginative.

Her thoughts drifted to another agent and she tried to keep the inevitable blush from sneaking up on her. The tension with Sully was almost like peeling a banana, sure, at first, it's interesting, and then it's just the same old same old. But with Booth, mmm, it was always something different that got them going, religion, fear, power, a case. Sully just couldn't compare, not that Brennan was asking him to.

Sully's voice invaded her little daydream, "Hey Bren, I thought that maybe after work I could take you for a drink?"

Fighting the urge to punch the overly chipper cheesetastic man and beat him to a bloody pulp she locked her jaw and distracted herself by responding to an e-mail from her publisher. After a moment she turned back to Sullivan, "I can't, I kind of have stuff to do tonight, remember."

He frowned, "I do, I was just hoping you didn't."

She looked back at her computer screen, "I really need to get back to work, I have this World War One soldier that I need to ID before lunch, so I'll see you later."

He gave a smile, completely believing her lie, some agent he was, he kissed her forehead and she held back the groan of disgust, well, at least until the door had closed behind him. She turned back to the game of solitaire she had pulled up after finishing her e-mail. She played in solitude until her phone began to ring, it took her a moment to realize it was her phone. The song she immediately recognized, it was _Hot Blooded_. She checked the caller ID and saw Booth's name. She smiled at his boyish charm at changing her ring tone for him.

Looking down at her phone, she realized that it was a text message, and she flipped the phone open. She saw her familiar nickname as the greeting.

_Bones,_

_Hope you're having a good day._

_Just a reminder, I'll be by at 5:30 to pick you up,_

_I know it's a bit early, but Cullen wants to talk to us_

_about a case that he thinks we would work well on._

_Don't know much else, can't wait till tonight._

_Booth, the epitome of male dominance_

Brennan smiled once again at his joke, she thought about it for a moment, and realized that maybe she used that idea a bit too much. But it also meant she was rubbing off on him, he even used the word 'epitome', and it made sense. She checked the clock, it was barely eleven, after his little message, she was even more anxious to see him.

88888888888888888

Hey, hope you like this chapter, and I know, Sully is gone, but for this he needs to be there a bit longer, more Cam bashing next chapter, along with the start of the party and some Sully suffering. Oh the evils of my mind, I was so happy with the latest episodes, by the way, Wyatt is evil, in a good way. He He. Maybe a priest will show up in this story, or the one after. And yes, if I have enough support, I will write a sequel to this story, using the Case Cullen wants to talk to them about as a plot. Please review and give me your thoughts. So far they have been wonderful.

Daughter of the Black


	3. Chapter 3

An F.B.I. Gala by Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, if I staged a crime, and framed Sully, do you think I would get away with it…anybody want to help? If I did own Bones, Sully would have been embarrassed and warned off Tempe by her infamous father…maybe when he comes back…if, if he comes back! I don't own anything else you recognize yadayadayada.

A/N: Italics are thoughts outside of quotes, and emphasis otherwise. Enjoy! Read and Review!

8888888888888

Brennan was panicking, she had gone home at noon, and she hadn't been able to concentrate. She had claimed it was because Zack and Hodgins were testing their new toy, an automated gun that fired explosive rounds made of compacted flour in gel capsules. They thought it a stroke of genius, Brennan, a sign that the insanity had once again taken her team hostage. _Her_ platform was covered in white powder, and she wished desperately that she had a case, something to take her mind off this waiting. Angela had been less than helpful, popping to her office every ten minutes to ask if Booth had called, which she promptly denied. Cam had given her crap about taking off early, and that wasn't the worst.

Sully had texted her with sickeningly sweet messages every hour on the hour. After she had left the office, she had blocked his calls, she had a lot of things to do for tonight. So now here she was, she had written a chapter of her book, something that if anyone asked, was completely fictitious and _not_ a transcript of a very vivid dream. That done she had re-organized her music collection which had expanded lately to include a lot of Booth's favorites. Now the good stuff was at the upper right and the utter crap at the lower left. At the moment, _Hotel Yorba_ by the White Stripes blared from the speakers, and the good doctor was laying out her outfit.

It was nearly four thirty when Brennan jumped in the shower; she was imagining something that would never happen. Somehow, her traitorous mind had drifted to Booth, his soft pliable lips, his strong, well-muscled body. Of what it would feel like under her hands, smooth and hard, warm and responsive. How his abdominal muscles would flex under her cool hands, how he would laugh that full-throated chuckle that made her shiver. Her skin pebbled at the images her mind drew, the warm water making her wish that she could feel his skin, more than an occasional, accidental touch, more than his protective hand on her back.

Cursing her mind she shut the water off and brushed her long hair out. That done she wrapped a towel around her chest and stepped out of the steamy bathroom. The cold air of her bedroom hit her like a train, it made her gasp, and she wrapped the towel tighter around her alabaster skin. She glanced at the clock, forty-five minutes left. She dried off and got the dress on, it looked beautiful against her soft white skin and dark hair. She let her hair dry and curl naturally, running a brush through it to tame it. A red ribbon tied her hair into a horse tail and her shoes were a gray satin heel that showed her toes. Slipping her mothers earrings in and a silver chain with a small diamond on it around her neck, Tempe finished getting ready. Her make-up done she picked up her gray clutch that held her extra pair of rubber gloves, her lipstick, some tweezers, her id's and a little cash.

She clicked off the lights and switched off the stereo, she checked the clock once more and she watched it. At precisely five O'clock a cheery knock came at the door. Tempe grinned at her partner's punctuality, it was endearing to know that she had begun to make him see that it paid off in the long run. She swung the door open to see a most entrancing sight. There he was, leaning against the door frame, a rakish, boyish grin on his face, one akin to a boy suggesting that the janitors closet was free. Brennan returned the grin and stepped out of the apartment, locking it behind her. It was a warm night, and she had a goofy grin on her face when he offered his arm to her. Taking care not to let her nearly floor length gown get in her way she let Seeley lead the way to his car.

He glanced side-ways at her, "You look really beautiful tonight, Temperance."

Blushing just a little from the comment and from their proximity, "You look great too, Booth."

"Why thank you my good lady, now, cometh to my chariot," he waved his arm in the direction of his F.B.I. standard issue car and mocked bowing. Brennan giggled and inclined her head.

"As you wish my lord, I am at your feet," Seeley gave her a toothy grin and moved to open the car door for her. He helped her in, drinking in every inch of her milky skin as it drifted against his jacket and then his hand as he handed her into the passenger seat. He jogged around the car and into his seat, he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

He threw a look at her, "So Bones, what did you do today?"

She shrugged, "I sliced out early, wrote a little and avoided Su-." She stopped before she said too much, but knowing Booth's deduction skills, there was a high probability that he knew what she was about to say.

He gracefully didn't say anything, but continued the conversation, "Uh-, Bones, it's 'cut', not 'sliced'. You cut out early." His grin swelled as he thought of her ignorance of pop culture, one day he would make her learn some. He had caught the last word, or half a word, she had been about to say Sully. He wanted to roll down the windows and shout 'hallelujah' out them. He refrained. But just barely.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. What did you do today? Any new cases, I don't think I can handle Zack and Hodgins much longer if they aren't occupied," laughter showed through her voice.

"What did our squints do this time?"

"Well, Angela is insisting this is a date, which I kept refuting," his gut sunk a little, "Zack and Jack are working on flour bullets, and Cam was just all around nosy."

Booth's eyebrow quirked, "Flower bullets as in posies and poppies, roses, tulips and daisies?"

Brennan shook her head, "No Booth, flour, you know, baking flour. They compacted it into these gel capsules that fragment on compact. Getting the white powder everywhere, including my platform and lab coat. Just wait until they decide to go around playing 'stick 'em up' with you!"

"Bones, 'stick 'em up'?"

"It's what they said it was, they were going around holding people in the lab up for supplies for their trek into the lab garden. Some kind of male dominance survival game. I got shot in the arm, and then I ended up beating Hodgins up. I figured I should leave while I was ahead."

"Do the cops know about you people, how about the insane asylum, I think I have the last one on speed dial, especially after we got Hodgins arrested for his conspiracies. Man that was a good day."

The partners shared a laugh at the millionaire's expense, and Booth turned his attention back to the road, absent mindedly drumming the tune of _Hot Blooded_ on the steering wheel. Brennan singing the lyrics under her breath, the memories of their dances together, the times they let loose completely, allowed the other in to see a different facet of themselves. Her eyes on the traffic Temperance glanced over to see her partner, seeing the smile on his face she was struck with an 'Angela' idea. She slid her phone out of her purse and texted the local radio station, asking them to play a certain song. Her phone buzzed a few moments later with a time displayed as the only thing.

The forensic anthropologist grin broadened and she leaned forward to turn the radio on. He gave her a puzzled look before the first strains of the music filled the car. He gave the steering wheel a full out grin and twisted the volume knob to a deafening roar. They both started to sing the lyrics, it was just something that knew:

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance? _

Booth looked over at Temperance and gave her a cocky grin that said he loved her idea, his hand leaving the steering wheel and capturing hers, giving it a squeeze he was reluctant to let go, but he had to turn the corner.

_I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded  
You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
_  
_Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show  
Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew_

Temperance kept on singing, wishing his hand was still holding hers, her flesh missed the warmth he provided, even on a warm night like tonight. She let loose a bit more, showing him just how fun she could be.

_That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded_

If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Should I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? You sure look that way to me 

_Are you old enough? Will you be ready when I call your bluff?  
Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?_

Brennan noticed that as he sang he was staring at her, ignoring the traffic light that was glowing red. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn that he was singing to her, about her? Drumming her nails to the rhythm on the armrest, her fingers touched his and she turned her head to face the window afraid she would blush.

_Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me   
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded,_

Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who  
Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance? 

Booth pulled up to the valet, there were several cars in front of them, and he was secretly thankful, he didn't want to get caught singing, much less this song…with his 'partner'. She was smiling and laughing, enjoying herself, a good sign. His hand was itching to take hers and hold onto something concrete about this night.

_I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded  
Hot blooded, every night  
Hot blooded, you're looking so tight  
Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild  
Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child  
Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high  
Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy  
Hot blooded, you're making me sing  
Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing_

The last lyrics floated through the car as he rolled down the window and showed the invitation to the valet. Booth opened his door and got out of the car. He quickly jogged around, surprised that for once, he had beaten the good doctor to opening her door. Ever the gentleman he swung the door open and extended his hand for her. She gave him a shy smile and delicately gripped it, gathering her dress she stepped down, not letting go of his hand. Bones noticed that he made no move to extricate himself, quite the contrary, he pulled her closer and tucked her arm under his so they had to walk shoulder to shoulder. She didn't argue with this new position.

Other arriving agents who knew Booth came over to say hello and get the formalities over with. Booth introduced Brennan and then led her inside to see Cullen, the gala didn't even start for another 15 minutes. Booth had a feeling that 6 o'clock would come with either horror or excitement, all depending on what Cullen had to say.

888888888

Booth led Bones into the elevator and watched as she adjusted her guest pass, "So Bones, will you dance with me tonight?"

A happy smile grew on the woman's face, "It depends on my mood after we see Cullen."

The doors opened with a ding, and Tempe walked swiftly, even in heels towards the sole light in the Deputy Directors office. She pushed the door open and smiled at him, he was struggling to tie his tie. He was cursing it as he attempted to use a mirror the size of a postcard. Brennan stepped fully inside, "Hello sir, may I?"

He lifted his arms to the side in a sign of defeat and the doctor stepped up to him and swiftly made the knot, straightening it she stepped back and smiled, "There we go."

Booth suppressed a chuckle, "Uh, you wanted to talk to us about a possible case?"

"Thank you Dr. Brennan. Sit both of you, I do have a case, but it requires undercover work…" Cullen fiddled with a sheet of paper on his desk.

Booth didn't bother to hesitate, "We accept."

Cullen made a noise somewhat akin to clearing his throat, "Agent Booth, I really suggest you let me finish and then answer my request. As I was saying, you would be undercover as a married couple, you would have to be very close, as you want to draw attention as a happy couple, very loving. You need to fit the profile of the madly in love victims. You wouldn't start on the case until you had a good practice run in public, we want you to be in position by next Friday. What do you say."

Brennan was barely keeping herself sitting. _Being forced to parade around as Seeley's wife…do I even have to think about this? No. Hell Yes! We would have to kiss in front of people and hold hands and…ooh, this is too good to be true. Pinch me._ Her thoughts returned slowly to the agent who sat next to her, she was perfectly alright with this idea, but what about Booth.

Booth's calm exterior hid the giggling man inside, the one that wanted to jump up on the desk and pump his fist into the air and do a happy dance. _Be married to Bones, it's a little sudden but…Hell Yes! I could even make her sleep in the same bed as me…it wouldn't be bad…I would be protecting her, yes, what if we are being watched, we can't have any doubt. Shit…Fuck…damn…what if Tempe doesn't want to do this…Please God, I don't ask for much outside keeping my family safe, but I really really want this. So if you could see your way clear and you know…_ Booth shook his head to clear his mind and turned his attention back to Bones. He gave her a hint of a smile and nudged her hand with his.

She took the push as a signal to give her answer, "Uhh-I'll go undercover with you if you want. I don't want to force you."

Booth grinned, "I will if you will."

Cullen sighed in exasperation, "Merciful heavens, I'll take that as a yes for you both then." Not waiting for their answers he waved them off, "I'll see you two down stairs at six."

Booth helped his 'wife' up and they walked arm in arm to the elevator, the silence was awkward, but that passed as soon as Brennan slipped into her accent, "Hey Tony, it'll be just like old times."

Booth grinned and pulled her flush to him, looking down into her eyes he smirked, "That it will be Roxie, except now we're not engaged to be engaged, we're married."

The accent sent shivers down her spine and she laughed with him as she watched the numbers on the top of the doors slowly get closer to the fifth floor conference room which had been transformed into an upscale ballroom, secretly pleased he remembered their inside jokes and their more than warm banter.

88888888888

I am on a roll tonight, I got to writing, and this happened. More dialogue in next chapter, and the reactions of a certain person who finds out about a certain case. I am open to ideas, and a special gift to XXSweetSerentiyXX I am going to do some flashbacks to the club later on, and yes, I did plan an undercover job before I started this part of my 'series' and I use that word loosely. I AM NOT going to make Brennan look cheap, I just hate Sully, and I would never make her cheat. Sully will be ancient history in this story in a maximum of three chapters. More of the squintsquad to follow, and more fluffy goodness. My name is just who I am. The child of darkness…I can be evil when I want…lesson to learn: don't cross me I will kill someone…well that's 75 of the time…the other 25 I'll just go sit in the corner and pout, maybe stop writing for a few months. Just try it…I dare you! I digress…majorly…forgive me for not writing, I have been busy with school, good news, this summer I will have a lot of time to write. So make sure to send me your ideas and stuff, I always like to hear from people. It keeps me alive…no joke…that and Bones…and my friends who I usually never ever with the exception of one person let read my writing…Okay til later!

Daughter of the Black


	4. Chapter 4

An F.B.I. Gala by Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, if I staged a crime, and framed Sully, do you think I would get away with it…anybody want to help? If I did own Bones, Sully would have been embarrassed and warned off Tempe by her infamous father…maybe when he comes back…if, if he comes back! I don't own anything else you recognize yadayadayada.

A/N: Italics are thoughts outside of quotes, and emphasis otherwise. Enjoy! Read and Review! This is exciting…I want bones episodes….tear!

8888888888888

Booth watched anxiously as the floors slipped passed, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13…he licked his lips, suddenly feeling more nervous than he had on his first date in middle school. His brother had always been really suave and popular, Seeley had been too, but not until his brother had already been down that road.

He started rocking back and forth, hands in pockets; Bones was standing with her arms crossed. At last he managed to clear his throat, "So Bones, are we going to rock the Casbah?"

Bones turned to face him, "Booth, I have no idea what stones have to do with Iran besides the obvious geography, I mean, Iran does have a significant number of stones I suppose."

"Uhh, the Casbah…oh never mind. Are you ready to show these stiff suits what a scientist can do?" Booth had scrunched up his eyes in amusement and slight annoyance.

Brennan frowned, "I thought you called me a squint instead of a scientist?"

Booth coughed, "You're my partner, so I am showing respect." Booth sidestepped the question, giving one he thought 'appropriate'.

Booth stared at the ceiling; wait, were the lights flickering, yes. Then they were plunged into darkness, he didn't mind, but then he heard the ragged breathing, and the whimpering. He gulped, the elevator had stopped, what the hell was going on.

"Bones…Tempe, the elevator is stopped," he wondered briefly if she had claustrophobia. No, she had been in plenty dark, tight places before, but she had never whimpered.

"B-Booth?" Bones' voice was halting and breathy.

"Yeah?"

"I don't like this."

He shook his head, "Me either Bones, me either."

"No, I mean I _really_ don't like this. I'm scared," her confession was so quiet, that Booth had to strain to hear it. _Oh shit, of course, how could I forget. Because she never told you, you idiot. Stupid Gravedigger. What should I do…ooh, maybe I should…_ Booth squinted to see in the dark_…look who's squinting now…focus!..._ Seeing a figure pressed against the corner he spoke in a warm tone, "Hey bones, what I'm about to do is going to seem really alpha male, but bear with me."

So saying, Booth engulfed her tiny hand in his large, warm ones, that done, he gave it a gentle tug. That was her only warning, then she was held tightly against him, she laid her cheek against his broad, firm chest and closed her eyes, allowing Booth to wrap his arms around her waist and back.

His voice reverberated in his chest, making her tingle, and snuggle closer, "Tempe, that's a good girl, listen to my heart, breathe with me. Okay?"

Temperance nodded and responded to the affectionate form of her name, "Booth, you have your gun with you, right?"

Resting his chin on the top of her coiffed hair he smiled in the dark, "Two. It's the most important thing I learned from boy-scouts."

He felt her move as she laughed and finished her dry sobbing, "What, always carry two guns?"

Now he knew she was going to be okay, "Yeah, that and my and I quote 'alpha male tendencies'."

Swallowing and burrowing back against the warmth she smiled slightly, "What about your chivalry and acting skills?"

Booth grinned even more, "That was my time in girl-scouts."

Bones was shaking, and then her soft laughter pierced the silence, "So that's where you learned to color coordinate and cook."

"Actually my mom taught me to cook, you know, I think she would like to meet you. We could make a day trip out of it, we could write if off as partner bonding time. Free vacation time!"

Brennan giggled, "You can cook?"

Booth lost a little of his excitement, she didn't want to meet his family, "Yeah, I can cook, I make a mean steak."

Tempe pulled back a little and punched Seeley lightly in the shoulder, "All this time we've been eating out you could have been working on your culinary skills. Now I am going to have to eat some of your cooking!"

Booth regained his livelihood, "Alright, but, you have to do something for me that you didn't tell me about." _Please let it be a striptease, or a pole dance…nah too dirty. Dancing, oh yeah, she can dance. Please let her agree!_

Tempe bit her lip, _what can I do…hmm, oh, that isn't a bad idea. Let's keep him in suspense, Oh shut it Angela! _"Okay, but, I'm not telling you what I'm doing, it's a surprise."

8888888888888888

Meanwhile…

A very familiar man flicked the elevator operation switch, _Mwahhahaha! Evil is fun…cough_

Sam Cullen rubbed his hands gleefully, the first stage of the experiment was a success. He watched as his two subjects got very close, Agent Smith had just lost the betting pool. The Deputy Director who had decided to field this operation moved to power up the elevator when a thought came to him, why ruin this moment. He chose to let them enjoy the situation for a few more minutes.

88888888888888888

The elevator shuddered and came to life, the lights blinding the two people who had been in the dark for quite some time. Bones pulled away from her 'knight in shining FBI standard-issue body armor' as Angela would say, and those words were echoing in Temperance's head. Giving her hero a small smile, she turned and straightened her dress, she flipped open her compact and checked her make-up. Okay, everything was good. She put on a smile and spun to face her partner, her dress swirled and swished elegantly, drawing Booth's attention to the rather risqué dress.

He cleared his throat and he tugged at his collar, "Once the other agents see you in that dress, I'll be have to fend them off with fire because they'll be like cavemen."

"Why would they be like cavemen?"

Booth coughed, "Because you look gorgeous. Is Sully coming?"

Tempe softened at his answer and then clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes at the other man's name, "I assume so, required FBI party."

Both rocked back and forth on his heels, "So…why didn't you go with him?"

"Because somebody already asked me."

Booth gulped, and his eyes widened in horror, "Who!?!?!?"

Bones smothered her smile, "Well, his name is Seeley, and he has really good bone structure."

Booth was slack jawed, "I don't like him, he sounds like an idiot, I mean what kind of name is Seeley, I mean come on I'm much better looking than this guy, right?"

Bones watched as her partner, the suave, competent, not socially awkward man seemed to have several strokes as he tried desperately to comprehend what was going on.

The doors of the elevator dinged open, and Tempe walked out of them, leaving a stunned agent behind. It took a moment, but she heard his voice calling out to her, she turned around and watched as Seeley jogged to reach her.

Flashing his charm smile Booth linked arms with his 'date', "Hey Bones, that was mean. Now, you are going to have to face your punishment."

Bones smiled, returning a half charm smile, "It's your own fault for forgetting your own name…Wait, punishment?!?!..."

8888888888888888888

Ahh, a chapter done, I blame the wait on not having any bones to watch. So Sully will be gone in the next chapter hopefully. I really didn't plan on the elevator thing, but it just happened…it was kind of like I was possessed. Any questions or comments. Review, and check out the first story in this series. It explains some things. Flash backs to come…hopefully. Hope you all enjoyed this.

Daughter of the Black


	5. Chapter 5

An F.B.I. Gala by Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, tragic, I know. Kill crush destroy, that is my goal. I own nothing etc. Although, I think I might be able to pass off Sully's murder as my own. Comments? Booth and Bones would have been together long ago, like right after/during the Vegas episode. Drool Tony can totally own me…yumm…uuhhh. Read Authors note. (I am not Crazy…well it depends who you ask.)

A/N: Italics are thoughts outside of quotes, and emphasis otherwise. Enjoy! Read and Review!

8888888888888

_Last time…_

_Booth was slack jawed, "I don't like him, he sounds like an idiot, I mean what kind of name is Seeley, I mean come on I'm much better looking than this guy, right?"_

_Bones watched as her partner, the suave, competent, not socially awkward man seemed to have several strokes as he tried desperately to comprehend what was going on._

_The doors of the elevator dinged open, and Tempe walked out of them, leaving a stunned agent behind. It took a moment, but she heard his voice calling out to her, she turned around and watched as Seeley jogged to reach her._

_Flashing his charm smile Booth linked arms with his 'date', "Hey Bones, that was mean. Now, you are going to have to face your punishment."_

_Bones smiled, returning a half charm smile, "It's your own fault for forgetting your own name…Wait, punishment?!?!..."_

…_Now, Let's Continue_

888888888888888888888

"Booth! Stop! Wait what do you mean punishment, I want my rights!" Bones was half panicked, she could usually tell when her partner was joking, but right now, she was stumped.

Booth just smirked a little more, "I'm not arresting you Bones, although, maybe if you're a good girl, I'll read you your rights later," he winked, enjoying how she shivered and the shock invaded her voice.

"Uh-Seeley…"

"That's my name," his voice was full of joy.

Bones breathing was speeding up, "Just tell me what my punishment is."

They reached the doors to the ballroom and he leaned down to speak in her ear, "We are going to have a repeat of the sexy little dance you did for me at the club on Tuesday, and, I get to be an alpha male…all night. You are my date, and no one else's."

Temperance swallowed, the soft growl in his voice made her knees go weak, and she wanted, wanted to shove him against the wall, "Booth!"

Her moan was taken as annoyance, and the Agent slid his arm around her waist, pulling the scientist flush against him. They walked through the door to mingle with the other Agents. Booth was glancing around the room, looking for some of his sparring buddies. _Who's that at the bar…why is there even a bar tonight, I thought this was supposed to be some fancy party. Oh shit, what did I do to deserve this…please, just smite me now, it can't get worse than this! Stupid fairy Timothy Sully Sullivan, I---urghh! He ruins everything, 'good guy' my ass! More like unstable, unreliable, un…male. Please don't come over here. Shit Shit Shit._

Sully walked towards them, his overly cheeky smile making several people grimace, including Tempe. He leaned forward to kiss her, and Booth tightened his hold on her, "Tempe, I love you."

She coughed, "I'd appreciate it, if you remained professional, I have a reputation to maintain Agent Sullivan." Bones had avoided the kiss with a carefully placed hand on his upper arm.

He backed up, hands held up in surrender, "Sorry, I thought you might want to see your boyfriend."

Booth gave him a tight smile and turned them around, "Come on Bones, I want you to meet some friends. Okay, see the guy in the black tie with silver checks on it? He was out for my job the year I met you, our first case got him demoted because he said he had already solved it. He was wrong. Alright, the guy in the white cummerbund and gray and black tie, my friend Geoff, he and I spar. Think you could take him?"

Temperance loosened up with the obvious attempts to distract her, "Can you take him?"

"Yes."

"There's your answer. Who else do you know?"

"There is Jake, he does kidnap cases, not a bad shot, good level head, and that is his partner Mily, she keeps him from going off half-cocked some days. There, on the dance floor, where we are heading, is Calvin and his girlfriends Lisa or Liz. He's the one that told me Mara Muerte put a hit out on you…"

Bones had stopped, her mouth open, "Booth, is there something you forgot to tell me?"

Booth gulped _shit shit, me and my big mouth, I just had to mention that. Stupid Ortega. I don't see why I just don't refuse to allow her to work in the field with me! Oh, right, she does the I'm-not-trying-to-be-sexy-but-this-ends-up-being-a-sexy-pout, and she does blackmail oh so well. Not to mention the fact that she could probably beat the shit out of me before I could get the word no out of my mouth._

"Uhh…it was no big deal Bones, I mean I fixed it, he dropped the hit. All is good, why dwell on the past, I mean, there is a dance floor, music, and me, don't you want to shake and shimmy a little?" Booth groaned at his own word choice. _I just had to say it like that, bad Booth, bad! Focus, Shimmy! Remember to breathe…stupid mental images! Shit Bones was talking._

"I don't know how to Shake and Shimmy, is it anything like grinding, Angela says they have a lot in common. Cou-could you teach me?"

The world could have imploded, and Booth would have still stood there mouth hanging open, "Bones, I know you can dance, so shall we?" He led her onto the floor, where several couples were already doing a modified waltz, surprisingly, Bones flowed through the motions with ease, and she glanced up at Booth and grinned.

"You know, I think you may very well be a better ballroom dancer than Jack, and he started learning at eight," anyone could tell just how nervous the brunette was.

Booth pulled her closer to him, "No talking about other guys, I don't care if it's as innocent as saying Sid, only I exist. No Jack, or Zack, or Dr. Goodman…got it?"

Brennan only nodded. The song ended, and they stepped away from the growing dancing crowd. A new song started, and a familiar voice spoke from behind the couple, "The IT guys told me it was you two who got stuck in the elevator."

They both turned simultaneously to find none other than Cullen sipping a cocktail smiling a secret little smile. Booth cleared his throat a little, "We're fine sir, nothing we couldn't handle."

Sully walked over next, "Bones, dance with me. I am your boyfriend."

Bones frowned, "Don't call me that."

Sully shrugged, "Come on dance. Now!"

Booth scowled, "Don't do anything stupid Sullivan, it's her choice if she wants to dance with a sissy like you or not."

Sully stuck his tongue out at the larger man, "You're the sissy, hiding behind a woman! She's my girlfriend, not yours. From now on, I only want you talking about work."

Booth smirked, "She's my best friend, and you can't stop us from seeing each other."

The boyfriend ground his heel into Seeley's toe; the other man didn't even blink. Cullen and Bones looked on shocked and a little disturbed. The taunts and lame comebacks kept flying. Sully had somehow snagged a glass of gin from a waiter, and as he gestured emphatically, he proceeded to drink the foul smelling liquid. His face was turning red, luckily though, no seemed to notice the tiff happening in the corner.

Bones frowned, "We're through." She knew Sully heard her, his eyes flashed in her direction, but judging by heavy stagger, he didn't comprehend. The other two men didn't hear her.

Booth snorted, "You want to take this outside?!"

"Are you kidding me, I'd kill you, you fight like a chick!"

"Yeah, well at least I'm not one!" Booth shot back.

Bones was both amused and highly annoyed; she leaned towards Cullen, "Should we stop them?"

He rubbed his temple, "Alright both of you, stop it!"

At the same time, both of the Agents pointed at the other and declared, "He started it!"

Cullen shook his head, "For heaven's sake man up! Or else I'll give Temperance _ my _gun! I hear she has quite good aim, even under the influence of alcohol."

Tempe blushed just a little. The other two just stopped and looked at her, then threw pleading glances at Cullen. He rolled his eyes, "How about this, if you don't want to be punished on Monday, I suggest that you stick with who you came with. Solve this testosterone issue on your own time, and then maybe I won't feel the urge to put you both on sabbaticals."

Sully sneered at Booth and stalked off towards the bar. Booth looked properly ashamed at what he had done. They stood there awkwardly, making small talk with those who stopped to say hello. It was a whole 15 minutes after Cullen had forced the pair to stop fighting when Dinner was announced. Brennan linked her arm through Booth's as they walked through the door into the dining area.

Booth paused for a moment and looked around, "Okay, we are at table 16. There, in the corner."

Bones smiled, conversation getting easier, "Do you know who we are sitting with?"

"Yeah, some friends, that is Eric with the spike blonde hair, Chris, and Mike is the one with black hair. Oh, and that is Sasha, she is the only agent who can make good coffee, she and Mike are pretty good together, they solve quite a few high profile cases a year. I worked with them a few times, but now, we are the top partners for high profile cases."

They had to stop talking because they had reached the table, and Booth pulled out the chair next to Eric, and helped his Bones into the seat. He sat next to her, and on his left side, Mike sat. Sasha was next to him, then Chris, who sat to the right of Eric. The chorus of 'hello's, and 'how are you's, echoed in the din of the room, and table 16 was no exception. They each introduced themselves, Eric smiled brightly and offered his hand to Bones, "The name is Eric Smithen, I do tech work for this here fine establishment, Chris Weldon, and here is my trusty partner in crime…or fighting it."

"Sasha Marshall," Sasha smiled as she said it, "Pleased to meet you, I was afraid I would be the only sane one at the table."

Temperance grinned, "Booth has told me wonderful things about you and Mike."

Mike patted Booth on the shoulder, "Well, why wouldn't he, I am his hero after all. Mike Paton at your service my lady, I am all too willing to switch places with Booth here if you'd like."

Booth snorted, "Hey Mike, tonight, she's my date. Not another opportunity for you to get a date."

Bones smiled apologetically, "Sometimes Booth's alpha male qualities are endearing, most of the time though, they just make me want to beat him up. I'm Temperance Brennan; I'm a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian. Booth here is my scientifically challenged partner."

"Aww, Bones, do you have to tell everyone that I couldn't tell a fake bone from a real one if my life depended on it."

The food came, and as they ate, the six talked about a variety of things, but somehow, the focus just kept coming back to her and Booth.

Eric grinned, "'Bones' interesting nickname. We have heard some pretty wild stories about your cases, I mean, did you really get to investigate a senator?"

Booth groaned, "Oh no…I have a bad feeling, he's going to be just like Hodgins!"

Bones backhanded Booth's arm, "Two actually. Though I think the best case we worked on was, I don't know the one with the pirate?"

Booth grinned and nodded his head in laughter, "Arrrgh! That was pretty damn good Bones. And can I say OWW! You hit me."

Sasha was laughing, and the guys were watching amazed, "I shouldn't have mentioned the Pirate, now I can't my team, or this one, near boats or water without all the guys acting like pirates. I didn't hit you that hard, if I wanted to hurt you, you'd be crying."

Chris, who had been silent, grinned, "Pirates. Mind telling me where the picture on Booth's desk is from. You were wearing a red dress, and he was wearing suspenders."

Bones bit her lip and smiled, "Vegas!"

Booth blushed as the picture was explained. The night progressed, and finally, dinner was at an end. Tempe said goodbye to everyone, and exchanged e-mail addresses with Sasha, the red headed woman was all too sweet and smart, and Bones got along wonderfully with her.

Booth wrapped an arm around Tempe's shoulders, and as they left, they both saw an extremely tanked Sully being escorted to a waiting cab. Neither said anything, not wanting to salt fresh wounds. The night air was still unusually balmy, and they waited in the shadows for the valet to bring the car around.

Booth helped her up into the SUV, and then went to his side; he grinned as he put it into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. It was beautiful on the road, the stars barely visible, and the dark night filled with white lights from the cars, it was a scene from a book. That scene relaxed the occupants of the car, and made them reluctant to acknowledge that the end of the evening was coming closing in on them.

Booth broke the comfortable silence, "Do you maybe want to go get some coffee and pie at the diner?"

8888888888888888888

HHAHAHA Cliffie! One more Chapter to go until I star work on the new story. I hoped you liked this chapter, some of the dialogue in this chapter was planned from the first story in the series. My profile page was updated to include the next story in this series…hasn't been titled yet, but when I have a title, it will be up there, even if I haven't posted anything. What else to say. Oh, THE 3RD STORY WILL BE MUCH LONGER THAN 6 CHAPTERS. I HOPE THAT WILL MAKE YOU ALL HAPPY. IT WILL HAVE LOTS OF FLUFF! If you have any fluffy ideas/activites for the 3rd book I am open for suggestions. Thanks to all my reviewers! Mmm, this was a very giggly chapter for me. Read and Review! More to come.

Daughter of the Black


	6. Chapter 6

An F.B.I. Gala by Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, tragic, I know. Kill crush destroy, that is my goal. I own nothing etc. Although, I think I might be able to pass off Sully's murder as my own. Comments? Booth and Bones would have been together long ago, like right after/during the Vegas episode. Drool Tony can totally own me…yumm…uuhhh. Read Authors note. (I am not Crazy…well it depends who you ask.)

A/N: Italics are thoughts outside of quotes, and emphasis otherwise. Enjoy! Read and Review! Oh, and make sure to add any objects or phrases you want to see in the next book…it is my way of letting you guys influence the story. Places or acceptable too, it will give me motivation.

8888888888888

Okay, I like to answer and just respond to reviews, so here goes. By the way, I like to give out little spoilers for the next book, so please read…

**IrishChic20**-The undercover bit will be an entirely differenty story, this is my bb verse series. This is the second book. The third will be much longer, like 20-30 chapters. So don't worry.

**canadiangurl**-Thanks for the praise, I try to add some humor in, and it seems like I succeeded.

**Rzappa**-I don't hate sully, I just don't think that he and Bones are good together. As a friend, he would be better. Part of the reason that I am not going to make the pair friends is because I think that that would cause some issues between Booth and Brennan.

**chocolatefan**- Glad you like the story so far, I hope you like the third book too.

**CaRiNeSs**-It is over with sully, but that doesn't mean he really believes her….i mean sully by he. If he did, that would be too easy. I hear you about the fluff, I honestly do, and I will oblige in the third book. This chapter should help you get there.

**SnitchCatcher**-I am really glad you like this. I really enjoy adding humor to serious situations, and not because I have issues with serious situations. Okay Okay…I laugh at funerals. It wasn't my fault though, a plane flew overhead. The third book will have lots and lots of fluff! Yay Fluff.

**ditzyblonde73**-Glad I have a blonde reading this, I am one too, and I am just really sad that the only blonde in Bones is Rebecca…kinda. Thanks for the review. The third book will be very fluffy, like 90 percent fluff.

**Knuckles515**-I have a lot of fun writing this, so I am glad you enjoy it. Check out the third book when I actually write it.

**Kia Grrl**-Sully will have a small cameo in the first chapter of the third book, where someone knocks him errr dead? Not literally. Hope you like this chappie.

**beaglelvr93**-I loved the elevator bit, well, I should I wrote it. I really enjoy doing BB fluff, it makes the entire gloom and doom seem more like a mary poppins song. Giggle giggle. The punishment ain't finished…mwahhaha. More fluff in third book as you can see how I have set up the first few chapters.

**bb-4ever**-Part of my inspiration for Cullen in this story was just a role reversal type thing. Cullen as a villain, I mean he can be pretty damn maniacal. Plus I just didn't see the elevator spontaneously stopping. I mean, that only happens in real life.

**not seeley**- I agree, who names a person seeley, except maybe a marine biologist studying seals.

**elizabeth**-Thanks, I hope to continue the good plot through the third book. Hope you like it.

**caroldpb**-thanks, I hope you enjoyed this fluff.

**BonesBBLover-**I am a big believer that when he and Bones get closer, that he will get flustered, and he won't be quite so cool and suave. Him getting all 'what?' is my way of showing that like an onion, Booth has deep, emotional layers, and not just because they both make you cry. I guess this means I have watched shrek with my niece one too many times.

**Alanna99**-There will be much more cam bashing, and Dr. Gordon Gordon Wyatt will be in the next book, at least for one or two chapters. Sort of a 'relationship counseling' thing. I watched V for Vendetta and all I could do was go Wyatt…Wyatt…Wyatt! I love that man too.

**jerseybones**-That is so sweet, sometimes it takes me hours of sitting and staring at what I just wrote before I can come up with something really good to write. Check out the authors note at the end for my request for the third book.

**Rae**-Thanks for the compliment, it means a lot, hope you enjoy this.

**Jessabelle87**-your review was very flattering, and I really hope I come up to scratch. This is the last chapter of this book, but the third book will be 20-30 chapters long, and much more fluffy, so if you ever want to help me write or edit, I would love it.

**Trinitystargazer3**-Glad you liked my Zach and Hodgins fluff, since this story focuses on BB, I wanted to give back a little fluff to my boys. Well, as soon as I can buy them they will be mine!

**ScrewyLouie12**-Hope you enjoyed this.

**squint-squad**-Good News, Sully is out of the picture, but will come back for a beating…I'll allow you to imagine that.

**xSweetSerentiyx**-The undercover case was in the works from the beginning, and I might write a few shorts about the club that would be one shots in the series, not sure though.

Alphie13-As you can see, I got rid of sully, and Bones is now home free, so don't jump to conclusions at the end of this story, look forward to the next book!

**sidleidol03**-thanks, the next book will have much more couply things, and the change in relationship of B and B. Not sure if I really want to write anything really graphic, but if you want to help, I'm open to it. Get back to me.

**bandbfan24**-Glad you enjoy, I though a lot about the details, because often, the significance is in them.

**conspiracybuggirl**-The hot potatoe…that has potential…we shall see, perhaps a one shot shall be written.

**WinchesterWench**-Glad you like it, glad to be of service.

**SlaYeRGiRLKaL**-You are so enthusiastic, I will write more, I just need to get started on the third book.

**Bonegee**-the red dress, but both will show up in the third book. Hehe.

**Faith5x5**-Glad you liked it, hope I don't disappoint.

**Bsquared19**-Zach dancing, I do so hope he gets the girl. Perhaps he will.

8888888888888

Last time on An FBI Gala

Booth broke the comfortable silence, "Do you maybe want to go get some coffee and pie at the diner?"

8888888888888888888

Tempe looked across the center console at her partner _date_ she corrected herself, "I don't know Booth, I'm not that hungry."

Booth swallowed, _no harm in asking, no harm in asking, she could have flat out said she didn't like me_. He grinned, "Bones, no problem, I'll just take you home, you probably tired. No big deal."

Bones bit her cheek, "I was actually wondering if we could split a slice, I don't need too much more sugar tonight."

Booth almost choked, "Okay, we can do that." _Sharing desert? Where is that on the hot scale? Like 9 out of 10, especially since she suggested it. 'Give me fuel, give me fire, give me that which I desire!'. Why am I singing in my head when she is sitting right next to me. Talk damnit, say something that sounds smart!_

"Booth are you listening? I asked if you wanted cherry pie," Temperance waved a hand in front of Seeley's face, the road was abandoned, but he was drifting slightly.

Booth snapped to attention, "Pie? Oh, pie, cherry is good," there was an awkward pause, "Do you maybe want to go shopping next week?"

_Shit why did I have to say that! I know she hates shopping. I am a moron, an undisputable moron_

Temperance nearly choked. _Oh my god, has Angela driven him crazy!_ Bones coughed slightly, "Shopping?"

_Must save…Danger Will Robinson, Danger._ Booth licked his lips and adjusted his hands on the steering wheel, "Well, I-I mean…for the case!"

"Oh, you mean because we'll be undercover in an upper-class neighborhood, and the best way to find out what is going on, is to participate in their culture."

_What!?!_ "Yeah. Exactly, we have to fit in, so we can figure out who the killer is. So what do you say?" _My partner is an alien, I wonder if I could claim that?_

Bones rubbed her arms, goose pimples had slowly been forming, "I was planning on going anyway, I have plenty of designer suits, but I don't have any other outfits. I was also thinking we should do some wedding photos of us, if the killer gets to know his victims, he'll probably be inside the house. It would look suspicious if we didn't have any pictures of the wedding."

Booth glanced at her, "That is really smart…and cunning. If you were an agent, I would be worried about my job. Bones are you cold? I could roll up the windows."

He could almost hear her growl, "Booth! Would you stop it with your alpha male tendencies for five minutes, or would it kill you?!"

"No, but it might kill you. You may not have noticed, but you are like a magnet for trouble, and besides, I really want this case, and I we won't get it if you are sick in bed."

Bones let out an exasperated breath of air, "Fine, I'm cold."

Booth smiled cheekily, "There, that wasn't so hard."

Tempe slouched down in her seat, ignoring the windows whirring closed, muttered to herself, "If I had a gun you wouldn't be so cocky."

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Booth pulled into the diner parking lot. He jumped out and went to help his partner out; he was hoping she had thawed out a little. He held the door open as they walked inside, and they mutually decided on a table. Their slice of pie and two decaf coffees ordered, they sat back to wait. Booth noticed that Bones was staring out at the sky, there weren't many stars visible in the city, but he remembered Tempe once mentioning stargazing with her high school class, and that she had loved it.

"You can see them a whole lot better out in the country, my father used to take my brother and I out to look at them when we were kids. I haven't really done that in a long time. If I knew anything about the stars, I would take Parker, but I am not a squint."

Tempe gave a small start, "You could take him to the planetarium, they should have a guide or something."

Booth shrugged, "Maybe it's just me, but I always associate stargazing with the outdoorsy smell, and the sounds. You just can't replicate it Bones."

Bones glanced up at the waitress as their pie and coffee came, "Thanks. Well, why not let your father teach him. I mean you did say you wanted me to meet your parents, Parker would probably enjoy seeing them, and vice versa."

Booth nearly dropped his fork, "You mean you'll go with me?"

"I guess, we are partners after all, and we do need to get to know each other better if we're going to go undercover for more than a few days."

Tempe took a bite of pie, Booth smiled, "Parker and I always go to my parent's barbeque, and I know its short notice, but its next weekend. I know it would mean a lot to Parker, you are his favorite squint. He always asks about you when I call to say goodnight."

Tempe grinned, "Breathe Booth, I don't want you to hyperventilate. I'll go, as long as it's okay with your parents."

Booth swallowed his sip of coffee, "Are you kidding me, my mom has been begging me to find someone to bring home. She says I need to meet more people that I am turning into a loner. She will be so happy; I may just get away with what I am going to do to my brother."

"It's settled."

The pair finished their desert in happy conversation, any tension dissipating with the cherry pie.

88888888888888

Booth walked Brennan up to her apartment door, "So…am I going to get lucky tonight?"

Temperance quirked an eyebrow and cocked her head, "Forward aren't we?"

Booth shrugged, but before he could say anything, Bones had her lips against his. She teased them gently apart with her tongue and suckling on the warm, pliable flesh that responded hungrily a second later. Pulling back she went inside. Turning to close the door she stopped. Booth was frozen, mouth open, eyes wide.

Temperance licked her lips and smiled saucily, "If that is how you're going to act every time we kiss, we're never going to be able to go undercover. We'll have to work on that."

She closed the door, but before she did, she heard an eager answer, "Yes! Oh god yes!"

-The End-

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I have not decided on a title for the next 'book' hopefully I will have the first chapter up before I start school, but if anyone has any title suggestions, I am very eager to hear them. I will post the title on my profile page, maybe before I actually write anything. Anyway, sorry I ended it like that, but I just couldn't help myself. **Tell me what you think, and any little fluff ideas that you would like to see in the next book. Kind of like challenges, give me objects or phrases, and I will somehow work them in. ** That is my goal, so please participate. Okay till I start the next book!

Daughter of the Black


	7. Authors Note: Next Book is up

A/N:

**Hey! Guess what, the third book is up if you didn't know. It is called…****Nex Umbra Inter Victus**** Hope you all enjoy it. Will try to have chappie two up by tomorrow night. Shiny!**


End file.
